Family Pack
by Supersaiyangirl
Summary: What if the Hales were not the only werewolves in Beacon Hills. What if Derek and Peter were not the only born wolves in Beacon Hills the night Scott was bitten. Werewolf Stilinski's. One Shot.


Family Pack

* * *

 **I don't own Teen Wolf.**

 **Yes I know I should be writing Role Reversal and I am aboult half way though the next chapter. But this came into my head and I realised that hadn't seen anything like it, anywhere, so I had to write it.**

* * *

They had only been driving for a few minutes before Stiles turned to his father who was driving the squad car.

'You know you don't have to take me home. I can drive.' His father snorted from the driver's seat.

'This way I know you'll stay home,' Noah told him. 'We can pick up your jeep in the morning.'

Stiles was about to reply when a howl pieced though the night, it was punctuated by the squeal of tires as Noah slammed on the brakes. Both of them turned in the direction the howl came from, their eyes glowing gold.

'What the hell was that?' Stiles asked, he'd heard his father make a similar sound whenever he was close to losing control on a full moon. But that had been far more powerful. Stiles turned back to his father after he didn't respond. Noah's eyes were still gold and he looked and smelled worried, even a little scared. 'Dad?' Noah shook his head and the gold vanished from his eyes.

'That, son, was an alpha.'

Stiles looked back in the direction that the howl had come from, now he understood his father's fear. The last alpha in Beacon Hills had been Talia Hale. Stiles knew the story. How his father had been bitten while on patrol not long before he and his mother had moved to Beacon Hills. How Talia had accepted him being in her territory. They'd be safe in Beacon Hills with the Hale Pack there. They knew when his mother got pregnant that there was a chance that Stiles would be born a werewolf, but Noah still didn't want to be part of a park he was happy as an omega, with his little pack of a family and Talia respected it. Even after it became clear that Stiles was a born wolf she still let them be apart from the Pack. Stiles had vague memories of control excises with Talia and other members of the Hale pack, a snarky Peter, a broody Derek, a serious Laura and an impulsive Cora.

In fact, it was probably this separation from the Hale Pack that saved them in the end. It meant that the Argents never made the connection that the Stilinski's were werewolves. So, after the fire took the Hale house and most of the family, the Argents just packed up and left Beacon Hills, thinking that the werewolves had been taken care of. Leaving Noah and Stiles to manage all on their own. However, while Noah had been fine being an omega, Stiles hadn't. He had already been forming pack bonds with the Hales without even knowing it and when they died it ripped into him, like there was a hole that couldn't be filled. The only thing that made it better was that he still had his father and that he knew that Derek and Laura had survived even though they had left Beacon Hills shortly afterwards. He also knew that Peter survived, if you can call being in a coma surviving.

But Stiles knew that Talia had been an unusual alpha and that this new alpha was unlikely to accept the two of them being left to their own devices and was likely to come after them. To kill them or to get them to join its pack. It was a danger to them. Stiles heart jumped when he realised something.

'Scott.' Stiles whispered fearfully.

'What?' Noah asked, silently Stiles cursed, of course his father would hear him.

'We need to help, Scott,' Stiles said. Noah gave his son a disapproving look.

'I thought you said Scott was at home.'

'Erm, maybe he's not…' Noah sighed.

'You know, son, if you're going to start lying to me, I'm going to start listening to your heart,' His father didn't sound angry at the deception just disappointed. Stiles just rolled his eyes and went to get out of the car, but his father's hand on his arm stopped him.

'You can't go out there,'

'But what if the alpha finds Scott?'

'I'm more worried about what would happen if it found you.' Stiles frowned he couldn't just leave Scott alone out there with an alpha running about, anything could happen. He made to shake his father's hand off, but the grip tightened and Stiles could feel the tips of claws poking him though his jacket. Stiles stared at his father, Noah had impeccable control, if his claws were coming out it showed just how concerned he really was. Stiles sighed and closed the door. Noah just nodded and the car moved off. Stiles just folded his arms and stared out into the night.

'I'm sure Scott'll be fine,' Noah said. Stiles just ignored him the rest of the night.

* * *

Stiles realised that something had happened last night as soon as he saw Scott the next morning. Scott smelled of blood and wolf. Not like he'd met a wolf but like he was a wolf. Without saying a word, he grabbed Scott by the arm and ignoring his protests dragged him into the school and the nearest empty classroom.

'What the hell, dude,' Scott said. Stiles didn't even try with his normal sarcasm this was too serious.

'Let me see it.'

'See what?' Stiles just rolled his eyes and grabbed Scott's shirt pulled it up and ripped off the makeshift bandage to reveal the already healing bite. Stiles let out a sigh of relief. Relief that Scott's body wasn't rejecting the bite, but at the same time he was sad that his friend was losing his humanity and didn't even know it.

'What is wrong with you?' Scott said angrily. Stiles just gave him a grim smile.

'I guess, I should say welcome to the club.' Now, Scott just looked at him like he was crazy.

'What does that mean?' Scott asked then shook his head. 'You know what, I'm just going to class.' He pushed passed Stiles. Turning to face him before Scott could open the door, Stiles spoke.

'Scott,' As his friend turned to look back at him, Stiles let his eyes glow. Scott recoiled in shock. 'We have a lot to talk about.'

* * *

 **This is likely to remain as a one shot, but anyone is welcome to take the idea and run with it.**

 **Personly I think it would be fun to see Stiles punch Derek** **when he sees him** **for abanonding pack all those years ago. Not to mention his reaction to seeing Peter.**

 **Anyway, please review and let me know what you think, or if you'd like to take it on as a full story as it is something I'd like to see.**

 **SSG**


End file.
